fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Franco
Franco is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance He wears a white, long sleeve shirt with a button-up collar. He has brown pants, a red and yellow studded belt, and black shoes with brown laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 3 olives * 30 minutes * Sliced into 8 Pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Mustard * Bread * Rare Patty * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Bread * Beef * Sour Cream * Black Beans * Pinto Beans * Lettuce * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cherry(Right Side) Papa's Wingeria * 6 Atomic Shrimps * 6 Red Peppers * Mango Chili Dip, and Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll * 3 Tomato Wedges * Sauerkraut * Onions * Relish * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Mustard * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (Liner C on other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Sunglow Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** White Chocolate Star (Mashmallow on other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (Cherry on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Mashmallow on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Marshmallow ** Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Nuts * Hazelnut Swizzle, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Penne *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *4 Fried Calamari *2 Onions *2 Broccoli (Green Peppers in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Nuts *Sugarplum Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Creameo Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Long John Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Shrimp *6 Red Peppers *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni slices *4 Asiago Cheese slices *8 Olives *Well-done bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011 He lost in the first round to Big Pauly and with Ivy. Papa's Next Chefs 2012 He lost in the first round to Allan and with Lisa. Papa's Next Chefs 2013 He won in the first round to Gremmie and with Tohru. He lost in the final round to Doan and with Mary. Papa's Next Chefs 2014 He lost to Tony in the first round of the Sugarplum Division with Mindy. Papa's Next Chefs 2015 He lost to Rudy in the first round of the Blazeberry Dvision. Unlockable Toppings and Items with him In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pepperoni Bread. Trivia * He is currently the only male to make his debut in Papa's Pizzeria not to have a Flipdeck. Gallery 180px-Franco ordered a baddy from taco mia.png|"Ooh look at this Hotshot Baddie Franco, he looks like you!" Maggie makes fun of her customer Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco_2.png Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco.png Okay_Pasta_-_Franco_2.png Okay_Pasta_-_Franco.png Lisa_and_franco_dancing_again_by_hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Franco dancing with daughter Lisa Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Connor_y_Franco.png Franco_3.PNG Franco_2.PNG Perfect_Cupcakes_for_Franco.png Hugo and Franco talking.png Poor Franco.png Perfect Franco.png MadFranco.png New customer Franco.png Franco with a rose.png Mad Franco ptm.jpg thumb.png Mad franco pp.jpg O points from franco.jpg FrancoNew.png Franco'sburger.png Franco.jpg Franco1.png Franco.png franco perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.15.09.png|Angry Franco (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.19.25.png|Franco is not happy with the Red Infinity Loops he recieved Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png|Franco plays Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack (the game that started it all) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Franco perfect pizzeriatogo.png|Franco with his perfect pizza! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:F Characters